


Honey, Sugar, Chocolate

by Luzzul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 21:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzzul/pseuds/Luzzul





	Honey, Sugar, Chocolate

灵感来源于con上熏熏说自己状态不是最好

以下正文

+  
吴世勋顶着湿漉的头发想要出门的时候，朴灿烈从浴室里走出来，带着蓬松香薰的水汽，轻轻松松捉住他的胳膊，一言不发带到床边扔进去。吴世勋倒在松软雪白的床铺里，从发丝渗出的水沾湿枕头上一片布料，再顺着脖子和锁骨淌到颈后和身下。他睁着眼无辜地看向朴灿烈的方向，发出柔软的痛呼：“哥你弄疼我了...”

“疼？”朴灿烈居高临下地看着吴世勋裸露在外发红的皮肤，微张的唇间隐约可见因为喘息湿软艳红的舌尖。他四肢瘫在被褥里，被空调吹出一层晶亮的反光，因为concert刚刚结束的疲惫变得软绵无力，像是细长又曼丽的藤条延伸至朴灿烈的眼底。

朴灿烈歪头粗暴地擦着发间的水，哑着嗓子压制自己的不痛快：“哪儿不舒服？”

“不舒服？”吴世勋的迷茫只持续了两秒，就被他眨眼之间躲闪的睫毛藏了起来，轻松地变成平静的微笑，手指揪了一截床单揉搓。深黑的眼眸捕捉着朴灿烈脸上细微的表情，他心道估计不太好对付，努力露出放松的表情：“我没有啊。是空调温度太低了吗哥？”

朴灿烈的火气上来只是一瞬间，对着眼前的人又发不出去，喷涌的火山像闷在温泉里，爆裂出高温的气泡，一滩粘稠的灰烬无力地粘在自己心底，依然会被烫出难以言喻的酸涩来。扯掉毛巾的时候不小心蹭到了后颈的位置，一阵火辣辣的痛感鲜明地浮在皮肤上，他终于能名正言顺地把怒火转移到自己身上，不讲理地找到宣泄口。

“吴世勋，你知不知道这么多年了你心虚就会抿嘴。”朴灿烈欺身上去，掰过吴世勋的脸颊，拇指在侧脸的软肉上轻轻捏住，很容易留下明显的指痕，也蹭了些许皮肉温度。他把额头贴在对方的额前，蹭着鼻梁，顶了鼻尖，睫毛细密地纠缠在一起，触到微微发烫的温度：“你在发烧。”他用食指顶开这人再多一点血肉好像就会破开的饱满唇瓣，撑着齿缝探进去，不大温柔地缠住舌根搅弄一圈，残忍地破坏了吴世勋强撑的自尊心，从他鲜软的口腔拉出一条粘丝，黏连着朴灿烈漂亮的指尖，滴在他衣襟的白色凹陷里。“嘴里这么烫，这就是你的没事儿。”

吴世勋的眼底不合时宜地浮上生理泪水，因为发烧变得酸痛的眼底翻上来压抑的情绪和迟到的难过感，无端端一股委屈的意思戳在朴灿烈眼前，眼角掉下的水痕一点点打湿鬓角的发，濡湿出一片发亮的色泽，烫得要蒸出热气和示弱的柔软内里。

“我…”

他想要脱口而出的辩解直接被那人打断，变成堵上来的唇和舌。朴灿烈掀开浴袍，随意抚弄了两下早已半硬的器官，狠狠咬住吴世勋的下唇含在齿间吮吸，两枚红色的形状凹在那片精巧脆弱的粉色唇瓣里，朴灿烈推挤着勾住吴世勋的舌尖，牙尖叼着，舌尖舔着，把自己坚挺热烫的器官顺着吴世勋浴袍的缝隙塞到颤抖的大腿根儿前，对着敏感的会阴和囊袋一顶，吞没他痛苦里带了点难耐意味的闷哼。

朴灿烈顺着这人熏热的大腿间柔韧的皮肤磨蹭自己坚硬的柱身和龟头，抹上小股涌出的粘液在磨红的皮肤和臀缝间，中途随手扯了内裤到小腿边，握着那一把可以环住的脚踝，放开被折磨到殷红的唇，抬起一边细长的小腿，从脚踝突起的骨头一路吻上去。说是吻不如说是噬咬，带了串触目惊心的血点移动到小腿骨上圆滑的膝盖，淤痕从白得扎眼又不太暴露的皮肤深处浮出，形成一条断断续续过分色情的图案。

他的唇最终落在吴世勋同样挺起的器官前，只留下一个湿漉的接触，继续不留情面地用掌心分开细窄的跨和浑圆挺翘的臀肉，直接将他硬到发痛的器官顶到紧张收缩的穴口，顺着褶皱和纹路挺进进去，迅速被高温又紧致地包裹起来。

“啊！哥……”吴世勋的眼泪终于不受控制地落下来，顺着睫毛和脸颊变成惹人怜爱的光洁水流，他被朴灿烈又缠住了舌尖，狠烈地随着后穴里侵入进来的艰涩和难痛用同样无情的动作深入到他的喉头，顶弄他的上颚是霸道的唇舌，搅动他内里的是过分饱胀的器官抽插寻找他熟悉敏感点的胡搅蛮缠。他无力地向后躲，除了把自己更深地烙在床铺和朴灿烈的困束里毫无用处，喘息破碎而模糊地发出，带了点默认的允许和放纵，变成不成调子的呻吟，呼出要化为实体的白气。

“对着饭可以说，对着我不可以是吗？”

电话铃尖锐地打破朴灿烈的动作，分开了两人的唇齿，朴灿烈拉过床头的座机，不耐烦地开腔，身下依然对着那早就摸索清楚的敏感点小幅度地抵着戳弄。

“世勋啊你快点把朴灿烈叫上下来啊，不然夜宵没时间吃了。”

“边伯贤你现在很闲吗？”朴灿烈的声音带着笑意破出气音，一把将听筒扔到一边，愈发频繁地对着紧紧吸吮他的肠壁摩擦起来，一只手按住吴世勋精瘦的小腹压住了他的全部动作。吴世勋臀胯突起的骨节都在细密地颤抖，他缩着身子掉着泪，烧到苍白的眼下皮肤泛起奇异的红晕，眼神招招明亮又耽溺迷人，深深地吸进朴灿烈的怒火和疯狂，他的敏感点被顶到酸麻，身前的马眼张开粉嫩的颜色吐着透明的液体，大片地打湿了浴袍，粘连在两人相贴的小腹之间。他仰起头想努力呼吸，被迟迟没有挂断的电话提心吊胆悬着一丝警醒，只能张着嘴无声地呼气。

朴灿烈把座机按掉，扯了电话线撂在一旁，抹掉吴世勋眼角刚滚出的水滴：“世勋啊，不舒服吗？”

“没有…跟哥哥没有…”吴世勋的脖子上绷出青色的血管线条，随着急促的呼吸起伏，“发烧不舒服……”

朴灿烈抚弄着吴世勋性器顶端光滑的凹陷，搓着小孔向外挤压出略微粘稠的液体，猛地一阵顶弄让吴世勋痉挛着射出来，后穴死死吸附着他也到了极限的阴茎，他向里顶到最深，叼着吴世勋的耳尖舔咬，也射了出来。“以后对哥哥不要有秘密了。”


End file.
